Rival Schools - Akira in Love Chapter 1
by Chevi
Summary: Akira Kazama, the shy quiet young girl, meets an unexpected young man by the name of Asamu Yudachi.
1. Default Chapter Title

Enjoy one of my favorite fanfics! -Chevi-chan  
  
Rival Schools Fanfic-Akira In Love  
Written By Chevi-Chan  
~Of All The Times To Act Like A Girl~  
  
It was a bright summer day. The sun glared into Akira's eyes as she wiped her face from the perspiration, getting grease all over her. Edge and Gan sat close by, playing a game of Go, watching Akira tune-up her motorcycle.   
"Why don't we go find Daigo. It'd be more fun than sitting around, ne Akira-San?" Akira stood up and threw her wrench at Edge.  
"You can wait, right?! Baka..." Gan laughed at Edge.  
"You know Edge, he can't ever wait for anything...AH HA HA HA HA!!!"  
A shadowed figure appeared behind Gan. Akira ran up to him. Daigo arrived.  
"Big brother!!!"  
"Yo, Akira...Edge, Gan. Sorry for being a little late."  
Edge smirked and turned the other way.  
"What's with him?" Daigo asked, looking at Edge pouting to himself.  
"Oh, that baka? Nothing." Akira replied, hitting Edge in the back.  
They all sat down for lunch.  
"I brought you guys some snacks." Gan oogled the delicious aroma, not stopping himself from grabbing it all for himself. Akira smacked his hand.  
"Gan?"  
"Sorry Akira-San."  
Edge got up and started to trot off. Akira came up behind him and yanked on his hair, dragging him back to his spot.  
"Oh no you don't..."  
"Hmph..."  
Akira laughed with the others as they sat on the floor of the Auto Shop, not paying attention to anything else going on around them. When they had finished, Daigo brought Gan and Edge along with him to take care of some business on campus. Akira decided to test out her motorcycle.  
"Okay, time to ride!!!"  
The engine of her motorcycle reved up high, and screeched as it left the garage doors. She could feel the wind press against her and she enjoyed herself. She took a turn to go under the bridge, and looked at the water to her right. Not paying any attention, a young man walked in front of her. Akira turned her head back to the road and saw him straight ahead. She tried to avoid him, but the bike forced her off, flying her into the guy, while her bike skid across the dirt. She smacked him dead on.  
"Whoa, I'm really sorry...are you okay?"  
He was a little dazy, his forehead slightly bleeding from the impact. Akira immediately noticed it. She took her helmet off.  
"Oh my gosh...I didn't mean...oh."  
Akira took out a hankerchief and wrapped it around his head to avoid the blood from getting all over his face. She examined him carefully while doing this, seeing two books beside him on the ground and noticing his silky, long hair as she felt it against her hand. When she had finished, she shook him a little to bring him back to conciousness.  
"Hey, hey! Wake up! C'mon now!"  
He began to fidget a little, then opened his eyes.  
"Wha...what happened...?"  
"Umm...well, are you okay?"  
The guy looked around a little, then noticed the helmet at Akira's side and immediately remembered what happened.  
"Of course I'm not okay! You just slammed me onto the ground! Why don't you pay attention to where you're going!"  
He stood up off the ground and dusted himself off. Akira handed him his books back.  
"Here..."  
He snatched them from her hands, then felt the handkerchief around his head.  
"You were bleeding a little bit."  
"Oh...thanks..."  
He turned around and began to walk away. Akira noticed his arm had a bad scrape on it, and she ran up to him.  
"Hey wait a sec! You're arm is bleeding! Let me take care of it."  
He looks at his arm, then walks as he was.  
"I can handle it."  
"No you can't! Let me patch it up."  
"I said I can handle it...don't you think you should get your bike and go home like a good little girl?"  
Akira puffed her face up, looked behind her, then ran to her motorcycle and got on, catching up to the guy who obviously didn't want anymore of her help.  
"Hey...at least come with me so that I can give you a proper bandage instead of that rag."  
He looked at Akira, then decided to follow her.  
"Fine, if that'll make you leave me alone."  
"Good, we'll go to my school and I'll take care of ya."  
"..."  
Inside the school, it was actually a little quieter than it's usual loud voices.   
"Here...follow me."  
"I know my way around, don't pull me."  
They entered the Nurse's Office, which had a male nurse...seeing as females don't survive in Gedo.  
"Mr. Garao isn't in today...some guys smacked him in the face a few days ago..."  
"Oh..."  
"Well, here."  
Akira unbandaged his head and re-wrapped it after washing the blood off.  
"Hold on, you're not leaving yet!"  
Akira wrapped some bandages around his arm with the scrape, and taped it tight.  
"Okay, there you go..."  
"Thanks, kiddo!"  
The guy patted her on the head, then turned to the doorway and began to walk off, waving his hand behind him.  
"Maybe I'll see ya around sometime."  
Akira watched as he walked out the door.  
"Ki...kiddo...? Why that...!!! Hey, come back here!!!"  
Akira ran out the door and pulled him back.  
"Hey, what?"  
"I am not a kid!"  
"Oh...?"  
"I am Akira Kazama, sister of Daigo, gang leader of Gedo High!"  
The guy paused, seeing the mistake he had made.  
"Whoa, hold on a sec! You're Daigo Kazama's little sister?!"  
Akira gave him a bad look.  
"Okay, not little..."  
"Who are you anyway?"  
"Asamu Yudachi...and you're the infamous Akira? I should have recognized you from the look of your motorcycle and skull emblem helmet."  
"You mean...you really didn't recognize me?"  
"What? Was I supposed to?"  
"Everyone around campus knows who I am..." Said Akira proudly.  
"Well, I've never seen you at this school, only heard of you."  
"Do...do you go here?"  
"Yeah, I'm a senior."  
"Whoa!!! I've never seen you around this school! And I swear I've seen everyone, cause they're always hanging around my brother."  
"Well, I used to..."  
Asamu started walking away again.  
"Hey, do you think I'll see you around?"  
"Yeah..."  
Akira watched as he walked down the hall.  
"Allright, see ya..."  
Akira went back to the Auto Shop and washed off her motorcycle. Edge and Gan arrived, bringing a box with them.  
"What's in the box, guys?"  
"Heh, some tools and junk for the shop. Here ya go...oof!" Edge dropped the box on his foot.  
"YAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
Akira and Gan just laughed while Edge ran like crazy around the shop.  
"Here...I got it Edge."  
"Thanks Akira...oww..."  
"No prob..." Akira smiled serenely.  
Edge and Gan watched as Akira carried the box to the corner, then walked over to her motorcycle and shined it up, humming a tune.  
"Um...we're going back to Daigo now..."  
"Bye then..." And she went on humming.  
As Edge and Gan exited the Auto Shop, they pulled eachother to the side.  
"Akira's never hummed...has she?"  
"Not that I know of...I've never heard her hum like that before."  
"Something's weird here..." Edge contemplated. Gan laughed out loud.  
"Aw, Akira is probably just havin' a really good day, that's all! Now c'mon!" Gan pushed Edge and they went on their way.  
Meanwhile, Asamu sat by a tree on campus. He was deeply reading a book, but stayed on the same pages for a long while. He shut the book and put it aside.  
"Man...I just can't concentrate on the story...I just forgot what I read...what's wrong with me?"  
He got up and leaned against the tree trunk, holding the book under his arm. He noticed a shadow next to him...he turned to find Akira.  
"Whoa...what're you doing here?" Akira asked.  
"I was reading a book."  
"What kind of book?"  
"You wouldn't be interested."  
Akira smirked and tried to grab the book from his hands.  
"Hey, let go!"  
"Aw, c'mon Asamu!!!"  
Asamu held the book up high and pushed her away.   
"Why are you so interested?"  
"I'm just...curious!"  
Asamu sighed and handed her the book.  
"The Sound of Waves...by Yukio Mishima?"  
"It's a story about these two teens that meet secretly because of gossiping townspeople...it a very well written story."  
"It's a romance?"  
"Yeah."  
Akira tossed the book up in the air and Asamu caught it.  
"You're right, I'm not interested..."  
Akira turned her head a little and laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You...reading a romance? That's kinda funny! Oh...the heat of passion rose and they were all over eachother the rest of the night...ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"  
"IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF ROMANCE!!! It's a regular story, not some fake ol' romance novel fantasy that older women make cause they can't get none!"  
Akira stopped laughing and looked serious.  
"..." Akira stared at Asamu.  
"Akira?"  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA~!!!"  
"Urgh, now what?!"  
"You look so funny, all serious like that...Aha ha ha ha ha!!!"  
Asamu couldn't stand being laughed, so he stomped off.  
"Hey, hey, I'm sorry Asamu...come back...ha ha ha ha!!!"  
But Asamu didn't turn around, and disappeared into the distance. Akira finally stopped laughing, and ran after him.  
"It seems your always trying to find a way to follow me...why are you bothering me?! Am I that interesting to you? We just met about an hour ago, and already you're following me like a lost puppy! Why don't you find someone else to bother, huh?!"  
"I'm not trying to bother you...I just..."  
Asamu and Akira stopped walking.  
"Listen Akira...I didn't mean to yell..."  
Akira looked as if she were about to cry, but she didn't know why.  
"I...fooled ya, didn't I?" Akira wiped her eyes, trying to look as if she were faking, when she really wasn't.  
"Yeah...I guess you did...I really thought you were crying."  
"Well, I'm no regular girl! Nothing phases me!"  
"You need that kind of attitude around this school to survive, especially since you are a girl."  
Akira sat thinking for a minute.  
"Wanna go eat?"  
"What, now? Like I said, we just met. Besides...I'd never have thought that the sister of Gedo's gang leader would be this nice."  
"Just answer the question."  
"No thanks...I already ate."  
"Oh...kay...umm...sorry for saying you read romance novels..."  
"It's okay, it's not the first time it's happened."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, guys always make fun of me reading...they think I'm too smart or something, just cause I don't go around picking pockets, or beating up people."  
Akira wanted to do something other than just standing there, so she suggested something.  
"Do you wanna go to the...library?"  
"Now you're inviting me to the libary. I thought you weren't interested in books."  
"Well, it's alot better than standing around doing nothing but chit chat. Let's go!"  
"If you say so, but feel free to leave whenever you feel like it, especially if it bores you."  
Akira ran ahead of him.  
"It won't!"  
As Akira and Asamu entered into the library, Hinata and Sakura passed by them.  
"Hey Hina-Chan...isn't that the biker girl, Akira Kazama of Gedo?"  
"Hm?" Hinata looked behind her and saw Akira with a long haired guy. "Wha!!! She's with a guy other than those two weirdos, Gan and Edge."  
"Yeah, and he's really cute!" Commented Sakura.  
"Wow...how lucky..."  
Akira and Asamu were walking down the aisles, when Akira cleared her throat and asked him some questions.  
"Um...where do I look for books on...motorcycles?"  
"Go to that computer over there and type in what your looking for. I'll be right here if you need me."  
Akira looked at the screen of the computer and typed in motorcycles, but it didn't do anything.  
"Well, I typed it...now what do I do?"  
Akira got puzzled and eventually messed the computer up. She had never used one before.  
"Oh...now what is this stupid thing doing?! Darn it, I'm just looking for motorcycles!!! WORK YOU PIECE OF CRAP!!!"  
Asamu heard her in the library and ran over to her. Everyone around her was staring at Akira, pounding at the keys and yelling.  
"Your not supposed to yell in the library, Akira...what's wrong?"  
Akira turned her expression from mad to pouty.  
"I can't get this to work..."  
"Ha ha, here...I'll show you...look."  
Asamu showed her what to do, and afterwards, it made her feel dumb and embarrased.  
"I...knew that...I just making sure you did..."  
Asamu laughed and patted her on the head again.  
"Hey, what'd I tell you about..."  
Asamu stopped her and smiled, then went back to the aisle he was looking in. Akira blushed a little.  
"What...why do I..?"  
Back at Gedo, Edge and Gan were looking for Akira.  
"Man...we couldn't find Akira anywhere."  
"I know...I told you she was acting strange...she usually just stays right here until we get back...she never goes anywhere without us...and we've searched the whole campus...Daigo's not gonna be happy when he hears this."  
A shadow appeared behind Edge.  
"Hears what...Edge?"  
"Uh, Daigo...well...umm..."  
Daigo cracked his knuckles and glared at Edge. Gan intervined.  
"Hears that...we...uh..."  
Daigo stood there...impatient.  
"We can't find..."  
Then Daigo felt someone tap his shoulder...it was Akira.  
"Hi big brother!"  
"Oh Akira...there you are. I like what you've did with the motorcycle."  
"Thanks."  
Edge and Gan were filled with relief, but that didn't get them off the hook from answering Daigo's question.  
"Well guys...hears what?"  
"That...Akira was planning to scare you from behind, we know how you don't like being messed with heh heh..."  
"What are you talking about, guys?"  
Edge and Gan looked at Akira and tried to tell her to play along.  
"Oh right...guess I couldn't fool you, big brother..."  
Daigo looked a little suspicious, but once he saw Akira's smiling face, he forgot about it.  
"It's getting late. Let's go home Akira."  
"Okay...bye Gan! Bye Edge!"  
"See you tomarrow, Daigo...Akira..."  
Akira locked up the Auto Shop, and then started to walk home with Daigo.  
"So, what did you do today Akira?"  
"I...rode my motorcycle after I tuned it up...then I went to the library."  
Daigo stopped for a minute.  
"You actually went to the library?"  
"Yeah, I got some books to help me with my motorcycle...they sure had alot of books on it too."  
Daigo kinda laughed.  
"Well, that's good."  
Akira didn't say anything else on the way home, but instead just smiled the whole time. Daigo noticed how happy she looked, and wondered why. When they opened the door, Akira dropped one of the books on the ground. Daigo picked it up.  
"The Sound of Waves? Akira...what's this?"  
Akira immediately grabbed the book and stuffed it away.  
"I accidently got that one! It's some dumb ol' romance novel."  
"Oh, okay then. If you need me, I'll be in my room. I'm tired. Goodnight Akira."  
"G'night Daigo."  
Akira went to her room and took out the book she "accidently" got.  
"What am I thinking? I don't wanna read this!"  
She threw the book across the room and laid there for a while, looking at the ceiling.  
"Asamu Yudachi...hmm..."  
Akira pictured him in the corner of her mind...deeply thinking about him.  
"Man...he's that type that's serious and smart. What in the world is he doing going to Gedo? You'd think he'd be in some better school..."  
Akira felt something jump on the bed. It was her cat, Shiro.  
"Aww, Shiro-Chan! Whatcha doin' kitty?"  
Shiro yawned and lay in Akira's lap.  
"Sleeping is probably best for situations like this...goodnight Shiro."  
Akira fell asleep, with Shiro by her side.  
That following morning, Akira woke up a little later than usual. Shiro was gone, and her house was very quiet. She did her morning routine, and checked to see if Daigo was still there, but he had already left. So, she left the house and headed off to Gedo.  
"Yawn...I didn't get much sleep last night...I wonder why?"  
Akira spotted Gan and Edge in the distance and waved to them.  
"Morning Gan...Edge!"  
"Hey Akira!"  
"Yo Akira...what's up?"  
"Not much...where'd Daigo go this morning?"  
"We haven't seen him yet."  
"I see. Well, see ya!"  
"Hey, where are you going?! Akira!!! We wanna know something!!! AKIRA!!!"  
"I'll be back!"  
Gan and Edge looked at eachother.  
"What the...?"  
"What's she up to now?"  
"Should we follow her?"  
Edge thought for a moment, and turned around.  
"Nah...we got better things to do than to follow her. I guess it's her own business. C'mon."  
Akira headed toward the same tree she had seen Asamu by the other day. When she reached it, she didn't see him.  
"Huh? Where is he?"  
She looked around, but still couldn't find him. She felt a warmth behind her, and turned around...it was Asamu.  
"What're you doing? You look panicked."  
"Who...me? No, I was just..."  
Asamu interupted her and gave her something, wrapped in paper.  
"What's this?"  
"Some food...I didn't want it, but I just bought it. It's coffee cake."  
"Oh...thanks. I didn't bother to eat anything this morning."  
"Akira...what are you doing today?"  
"What? Why...are ya lonely?" Akira teased.  
"Fine..." Asamu walked off. Akira followed behind.  
"I'll hang with ya...so...what d'ya wanna do?"  
"Well, it is hot today. Let's go to the water...c'mon. I know this great park that overlooks the water."  
"Okay...why not."  
"Let's have lunch first."  
"Why?"  
"It's already 12:00 in the afternoon."  
"Oh. I guess so."  
As they left, one of the guys on campus saw Akira with Asamu. He immediately went to go find Edge and Gan.  
"Hey Edge!"  
"What's up, Kaguro?"  
"Is Akira with you today?"  
"No...she went off without us today." Answered Gan.  
"Well then, I just saw her walk off with some strange guy."  
"WHAT?!" Edge and Gan yelled.  
"No way...Akira's not interested in guys...is she?" Edge questioned.  
"Do you think that's why she was acting weird yesterday?"  
"Could be...thanks for letting us know Kaguro, but don't let this word out to you know who, go it?"  
"Right." Kaguro ran off.  
"Heh. That guy's known for telling people lies..."  
"Then..."  
"We don't go anywhere."  
"But what if she really is with some guy?"  
"Gan, how long has Akira been hanging out with us?"  
"Well...since we we've been in junior high, I guess."  
"And has she ever acted weird cause she was around us?"  
"No..."  
"And why is that?"  
"Cause we're not attractive...and she thinks of us just as friends."  
Edge fell.  
"NO, idiot! She doesn't act weird cause she don't like guys in that sense!"  
"Well, all girls have to fall in love sometimes."  
"Akira is no ordinary girl...she's a motorcyclist!"  
"Girls can ride motorcycles."  
"Well...she knows Taikyoku-Ken."  
"Girls know Taikyoku-Ken."  
"Well...she...hangs with guys."  
"Girls hang with..." Gan was kicked down.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I know...let's go."  
As for Akira...her and Asamu sat on a bench in the park, eating some fast food.  
"Thanks for paying, Asamu."  
"Aren't all guys supposed to pay for girls?"  
"Well..." Akira thought of a time her and Gan and Edge went to eat at a fast food resteraunt, and she had to pay for both of them.  
"Not always..."  
"It sure is a nice day...I was gonna go read some more, but it was too nice a day to just sit around."  
"Yeah..."  
It stayed quiet for awhile, and Akira decided to ask some questions about him.  
"So...I already know you like books...but what else do you like?"  
"Well...I like places that are quiet...and I like playing the piano and the guitar."  
"Gedo certainly isn't a place that's quiet, that's for sure. But you like playing instruments?"  
"Yeah...I can play them pretty well."  
"I'll have to hear you sometime. So, do you like anyone?"  
Akira stopped for a minute and put her hands over her mouth.  
"Me? Yeah...I guess...it's really hard to say."  
"Then you don't have to. It was a pretty dumb question anyway."  
"Okay then, what do you like?"  
"Motorcycles, and cats!!! I have a cat named Shiro at home."  
"You answered that quickly. Do you like anyone?"  
"What...me?!"  
"I don't see anyone else around, of course you."  
"Well..." Akira couldn't really say either. "No, I don't think so."  
"I see. Well, I think you're lying."  
Akira blushed.  
"What do you mean? I wouldn't lie about a thing like that."  
"I can tell when someone is lying...it's in the way they look and the way they talk."  
"Well I'm afraid you're wrong!"  
Akira got up and stomped off.  
"Hey Akira! Stop...come back here! I was just...aw, Akira!"  
Asamu caught up with Akira and stopped her.  
"Hey, c'mon now. I didn't mean to...I'm sorry. I believe you."  
"What?"  
"I believe you."  
"You're just saying that."  
"No, really..."  
Akira hugged him.  
"Thank you, Asamu-San. But you really were right...I was lying."  
"..."  
Akira let go and smiled.  
"I'm gonna go now...I guess I'll see you later..."  
"Bye...Akira-Chan..."  
To Be Continued... 


	2. 

Enjoy one of my favorite fanfics! -Chevi-chan  
  
Rival Schools Fanfic-Akira In Love 2  
By Chevi-Chan  
~First Date~  
  
Akira headed back to Gedo. A cold wind began to blow.  
"The sun is bright, but the wind is cold..." Akira saw Gan and Edge eating in the Auto Shop.  
"Hey Gan...Edge."  
"Akira!!! Where'd ya go?!" Edge yelled. Akira backed away, shocked that Edge would even think of yelling at her in that sort of tone.  
"What?! I told you I'd be right back, and here I am! What's your problem?"  
"It ain't like you to leave us like that. Did you really go off with some guy?"  
"What me?! Of course not! Where'd you get a dumb idea like that?!" Edge got in her face.  
"Then what exactly did you run off to go do...huh?"  
Akira uppercutted him and kicked him into the wall.  
"It's none of your business if you're gonna be rude about it!!! Hmph!" Akira stomped over to Gan and sat by him, drinking some tea.  
"What's with him, Gan?"  
"Kaguro said that he saw you with a guy, but we both know that's not true now, right?"  
"Ye...yeah..." Akira stared at the tea in her cup and stopped talking. Edge got up, and was about to yell at Akira again, when he saw Daigo coming.  
"Hey guys."  
"Ah, Da-Daigo?! He-hey...how's it goin?"  
A sweatdrop fell down Daigo's head as he saw Edge all bruised and bandaged up.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Oh, well you see...I got into a fight earlier and got pretty scuffed up..."  
"Serves Edge right, blaming people for something they didn't do and yelling at them so rudely," said Akira.  
Akira got up and sat on her motorcycle.  
"You gonna ride today, Akira?" Akira shook her head.  
"No...I think I'm gonna go home and play with Shiro-Chan. He's always home by himself, being all lonely and everything. I'll see you later, kay?"  
Akira ran off. Daigo looked puzzled.  
"What's with her lately? Did you know she went to the library yesterday?"  
"No way?! Akira?"  
"At the library?"  
"Yeah, but she did say she went to get some books on motorcycles, but I only saw her with one book. Something called the Sound of Waves I think. Oh well, I don't think it's too much to worry about. I'm sure it's just some phase Akira's going through."  
At the Kazama Residence, Akira was sitting on the couch playing with Shiro.  
"Shiro-Chan..." Akira kinda stared off.  
"Meow...?"  
"Ha ha! This is just dumb. I'm acting all spacey over some dumb guy, that I don't even think is cute. Ha, no guy's gonna make me into some space case! Nope, not gonna happen." Shiro meowed and plopped in Akira's lap, purring.  
"Nope, I definitely don't like him...not even a little. We're just gonna be friends...nothing more, right Shiro? Just stay as friends, and never admit anything, right?" Shiro just kept purring. "Right. Now, let's get our minds off Asamu, kay?"  
Meanwhile, Asamu was walking through Gedo, with his thoughts on Akira.  
"Man, there just ain't anything to do around here. I already finished every one of the books I have, and I don't feel like reading anyway. The thing is what am I gonna do tomorrow? I have no plans..." Asamu thought of Akira. "Maybe she'd like to do something. I have been hanging out with her since yesterday. And here I thought she was annoying, but she's actually pretty cool. Where am I gonna find her though?"  
Edge and Gan came strolling through the halls and passed by Asamu. They gave no glances to eachother. Asamu kinda looked back at them.  
"So, what're we gonna do about Akira, Edge?"  
"Why don't we go hang out with her and Shiro. We have no other choice."  
Asamu turned around. He heard Akira's name and was about to ask them, but decided not to, and ignored them.  
"Che! Did you see that long-haired guy just now?"  
"What about him?"  
"Looked like a real 'Class A' jerk. Showed no emotion whatsoever!"  
Gan paid no attention to Edge's remarks. They headed to Akira's house.  
When they arrived, Shiro was scratching on the door.   
"Hey, Shiro-Chan!" Gan picked Shiro up gently.  
"Hey Akira!!!" Edge banged on the door. Akira opened it and kicked Edge to the ground.  
"Baka!!! Daigo is taking a nap!" Edge wiped his chin and stood up. He slowly looked in the house and saw Daigo on the couch.  
"Can you do anything?"   
"Yeah, why?"  
"We just wanna hang out."  
"Allright."  
"Let's get outta here. Hurry up."  
As they ran from the house, Shiro stayed on the porch, but was pushed off when Daigo slammed the door open, looking very cranky.  
"URGHHHH...EDGE!!! Dammit, you woke me up you idiot!!! Sigh, I don't have the energy to chase after him...YAWN...forget it."  
Akira kinda skipped along the road. Gan ate some snacks he had in his pocket and Edge stared into the sky, not watching where he was going.  
"Edge...you better look out."  
"..."  
"Edge...?"  
"I know where I'm going...OOF!" Edge looked in front of him. He ran right into...Natsu. Sakura and Hinata stood by.  
"You little worm! How dare you!!! Huh, oh, hello Edge..." Said Natsu, realizing it was Edge.  
"Natsu? You should watch where yer walkin'!" Sweatdrops rolled down Akira and Gan's heads.  
"And just who did we tell to look out?" Said Gan.  
"Punk!!! I say hello, and you yell at me?" Natsu threw a volleyball at Edge's face. Akira couldn't help but sigh.  
"It's his fault. We told him." Akira saw Sakura and Hinata come toward her.  
"You have a very cute boyfriend, " said Hinata.  
"Who is he?" Said Sakura. This immediately caught the attention of Edge, who was dusting himself off.  
"I have no idea what your talking about. I don't have a boyfriend."  
Sakura and Hinata looked at eachother, not convinced that Akira was telling the truth.  
"Listen, if he's not your boyfriend then..."  
"C'mon guys. I think he's had enough." Akira and Gan stepped over Edge, who was all dirty and crooked looking.  
"We told you to look out." Said Akira and Gan in unison. Edge got up and breathed hard. He began yelling at Natsu, who already began walking away.  
"I'm not done with you yet, you oversized giant girl!!! Come back and finish it!!!"  
"Stop it Edge! It was all your fault this happened anyway."  
"But she..." Akira flared at Edge as he sighed and dusted himself off.  
"You had better listen from now on, baka!"  
It started to rain and they all ran to Gedo.   
"Now what? There's nothing to do on a rainy day."  
"Your right. Let's all just go home then. Dinnertime anyway."  
"Okay...see you later."  
Akira headed home and saw a little wet Shiro on the porch.  
"Oh, poor Shiro-Chan! C'mon, let's go get warm."  
Inside, Daigo was watching television.  
"Tadaima, Daigo."  
"Okaeri Akira. Get into any trouble?"  
"No, but Edge did...as usual."  
"That dumb-ass woke me up earlier."  
"Ha ha! You should have seen him earlier! He was beaten up by a girl."  
Daigo began to laugh hysterically.  
"I wish I had seen it. How'd he look afterward?"  
"Like this."  
Akira began impersonating Edge. Daigo and Akira laughed loudly. Akira had almost forgotten about Shiro.  
"Oh, you poor baby. Let me dry you off." Akira grabbed a towel. "There now Shiro-Chan. I hope you're okay now." Shiro sneezed. "Did you get sick? Poor baby. I'm sorry." Akira rubbed her head against Shiro's and put Shiro by the heater to get warmed up. Then Akira went to cook dinner.  
"Don't worry about it, Akira. I'll do it."  
"No big brother...I really feel like cooking tonight. Is fried rice and miso soup okay?"  
Daigo smiled. "Sure thing. I really appreciate it, sis."  
Daigo sat back down and watched his little sister cooking away. He thought it was strange she had suddenly gotten so much energy, but he was happy to see her so energetic.  
The next day was no different. Akira had gotten up much earlier than usual and made a delicious looking breakfast. Daigo was very impressed.  
"Akira...I don't mind all this and all, but...why?"  
"Why? Because I love you, silly."  
"I love you too. Well, I have to be going."  
"Wait...I made lunch also. It's not much, but it's enough."  
"You're just full of surprises, aren't you? Huh?" Daigo noticed there were two other lunches.  
"Umm...are those for...?"  
"Oh! Gan and Edge."  
"How nice. I bet they'll be thrilled."  
"Yeah. Well, see you tonight Daigo."  
"Allright, see ya. Thanks for lunch." Daigo stepped out and Akira waved as he left. She then walked back inside and sat to eat her breakfast. Shiro was asleep in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Akira opened it to find a slip of paper there on the porch.  
"Hm? What's this?" She carefully unfolded it and read it silently to herself. "What? He wants to meet me for a what?!" She crumpled the note and dropped it, running into the house and searching everywhere in her room for something. Looking in closets, under every little item in her room, until she had found what she was searching for...  
"This is perfect..." What she found was a blouse and skirt...she had been asked to meet Asamu under the bridge for what he said was just a "get together." She also added a pink ribbon in her hair and grabbed both lunches she had made.   
"Perfect...hee hee. Edge and Gan will just have to buy their own lunch. She stepped out, a very girlish Akira.   
On the way, Edge and Gan were headed for her, but they didn't bother waving or even greeting her.  
"Hey Edge and Gan." Smiled Akira. They both looked at her strangely.  
"Uh, do we know you?"  
"What are you taking about? Baka..." Akira scoffed. Gan gasped.   
"No way...Akira-San?" Edge was blown away, and Gan dropped his jaw in disbelief.  
"What? What's the matter?"  
"No way...this is joke right?" Edge tried to calm himself.  
"Oh, I can tell you that this is no joke." Akira stomped off. Gan and Edge looked on in confusion.  
"Uh...Gan...?"  
"Ye-yeah Edge...?"  
"That was Akira...wasn't it?"  
"I hate to admit it..." Gan fell right where he was.  
"Urgh, c'mon! We've got to follow her!" Edge ran ahead of Gan and followed Akira secretly. In the meantime, Akira had made it under the bridge in a few minutes. There she saw Asamu, looking the same as he always did. He wore a white button shirt, unbuttoned, with a red shirt beneath it. He smiled and got up when he saw Akira.  
"You look nice today," he commented.  
"Thanks...I um...brought lunch. Oh, I don't have any drinks!"  
"Hey hey, don't panic. I'll pay for anything we need, okay?"  
"I don't wanna bother you."  
"You're not bothering me. It's fine. I am very glad that I get to try some of your home cooking, you know?"  
"Well...yeah."  
Edge and Gan were hiding close by. "Well what d'ya know...Kaguro was right for once."  
"Edge, what're we gonna do? What if Daigo finds out...you know how he is."  
"Well...we're gonna follow them. All the places they go, we're gonna follow them."  
"Okay..."  
Akira and Asamu were already gone by the time Edge and Gan stopped chattering.  
"Damn! Where'd they go?!"  
"There they are." Gan and Edge ran off to follow.  
"So Akira...where would you like to go first?"  
"I don't mind...where ever."  
"Well...hm..." It was silent for awhile.  
"I can't really think of anything," said Akira.  
"Neither can I. Well, what do you like to do?"  
"Umm...let's just eat lunch first. Why don't we eat in the cafe over there. They won't mind if we brought our own lunches, I'm sure. Then we could order drinks. After that, we could...go to the arcade. Sound good?"  
"Fine with me. Let's go." They entered the cafe. Asamu ordered two sodas and they sat in the middle of the cafe. Edge and Gan stayed outside, as not to be noticed, but there was a slight problem.  
"I can't see them! Dammit! There's too many people in there! They're in the way!"  
"Oh well, we'll just have to wait out here."  
"Oh no we're not...we're going in!"  
"But how...Akira will see us."  
Edge looked around and saw a costume shop on the other side of the road.  
"Oh no she won't. C'mon!"  
"You're not serious?"  
Edge and Gan went in the costume shop, and when they came out, Edge was dressed nice casual looking clothes...while Gan was dressed up as a woman. They walked in the cafe. A waitress came to greet them. At first she closed her eyes and bowed, but when she opened them, she backed away.  
"Ahem, may we get a table," said Edge in a gentlemanly voice.  
"Yes, of course...hee hee!" Said Gan.  
Edge elbowed Gan in the side and whispered.  
"Don't laugh like that...it's scary."  
"Look who's talkin'?"   
"Um, right this way..." said the waitress. They were seated a little ways from Akira and Asamu.  
"What would you like to order?"  
"Umm...we'll have some coffee and donuts please. Hee hee!" A sweatdrop rushed down Edge's head, totally embarrassed.  
"I told you not to laugh like that! It's so...freaky."  
"Well, do you want to get caught?"  
"No...and why coffee and donuts? Are we police?"  
"Hey, it was the only thing I could think of that wasn't weird." Gan took out a compact.  
"What're you doing with that?"  
"I'm checking them out."  
"Well?"  
"They're just laughing and eating."  
"Why'd she lie to us like that? We asked her nicely."  
"You mean I did. You practically yelled at her the other day about it."  
"It doesn't make sense. Why him?"  
"What?"  
"Why did she chose such a...you know..."  
"He's actually attractive, you mean...right?"  
"I hate to admit it." The waitress brought them what they ordered and they continued to spy. In the meantime, Akira was laughing at Asamu impersonating some of his favorite singers.  
"That's really good, Asamu-san. I like it."  
"Really? You're being kind."  
"So, have you always been going to Gedo, or what? Of all the years I've been there, I've never once noticed you." Asamu kept silent for a few seconds, concentrating on his soda, fizzing inside the glass.  
"What's wrong?"  
"To be honest, I haven't always been at Gedo. I transferred there near the end of my Junior year from another school."  
"Listen, you don't have to tell me. There are things that shouldn't be brought up on dates."  
"Huh? You think this is a date? As in, an 'I like you' sort of date?"  
"Wha? Oh no, nothing like that."  
"You're lying again. Why would you dress like that then?"  
"Well...I don't know...I never dress like this, you know."  
"I figured that when I first saw you."  
"Oh, you mean when I hit you a few days ago. Ha ha ha!"  
"Yeah, and I got a bump from that incident. Gotta be more careful when I see you riding. I might get killed if I get in your way again."  
"I wouldn't kill you."  
"Yeah, I guess not."  
"Wanna get going now. Let's get going to the arcade."  
"Allright."  
As Akira and Asamu exited the cafe, Gan and Edge were quarreling.  
"Dammit, Gan! We don't have time to finish this food! Let's go before we lose them!"  
"But I'm starving!!!"  
"You just ate before we got here, you human garbage disposal!"  
"Urgh...huh?"  
The cafe manager stood right next to the, extending his hand for their payment and asking them to leave. Edge and Gan were embarrassed for causing such ruckus. Not only that, but they had no money. The manager ordered them to pay immediately, but they ran out of the cafe.  
"Run faster you idiot...they'll catch us!!!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can...hee hee!"  
"Will you stop with that laugh already! Look, there they go...toward the Arcade! C'mon, we gotta get rid of these clothes!"   
Edge and Gan turn a corner before the manager and waitresses reach them. They walk out of the corner in their regular wear, as they see the cafe personnel give up.  
"Ha, we showed them, eh Gan?"  
"That was fun...can we do that again sometime?"  
"No! I never wanna do that again! Let's go."  
Inside the arcade, Asamu was trying his luck at a UFO Catcher Machine, with his eyes locked on a Hokuto Doll.  
"C'mon...almost..."  
"You can do it Asamu! Ganbare!"  
"I got it!"  
Asamu dropped the doll into the hole, and recieved his prize.  
"Here, you want it?"  
"What? I thought you were the biggest Hokuto fan? I don't wanna deprive you of it."  
"Nah...you go ahead."  
"No way...I don't want it, Asamu. How about I give you another 100 yen, and you get me another, okay?"  
"Fine, if that's what you want."  
Asamu was given the money and tried his luck at getting another doll as a substitute for the Hokuto.  
"Which one do you want?"  
"Hmm...Guy!"  
"What...Guy?"  
"Yeah, is there something wrong?"  
"That guy's a wuss."  
"Whatever! I suppose you think you're better, huh?"  
"That's right. If there were a doll of me, then you'd be wanting me."  
"Just get me the doll, hotshot."  
"Fine."  
Edge and Gan watched closely nearby, inside a Sticker Photo Machine.  
"You know what...I'm tired of following them. Can we go home?"  
"Are you crazy, Gan? No way!"  
"I think you're just jealous, Edge."  
Edge hit him on the head.   
"Shut up!"  
"Ahem!"  
The Arcade manager walked up to them with a mean look on his face.  
"If you're not using the machine, then get out of it. Other people may want to use it, understand?"  
"Ah, yessir."  
Edge and Gan stepped out and quickly moved behind an arcade machine.  
"No what are they doing...I can't see. Gan, move."  
"I can't...I think I'm stuck."  
"I am never taking you with me on a spying mission ever again."  
Asamu handed Akira the Guy doll.  
"Happy?"  
"Are you jealous, Asamu?"  
"Of a doll? You're crazy."  
"Really? Play me at this game and see how crazy I really am."  
"Marvel Vs. Capcom 2? You sure?"  
"Of course I am."  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
They put in yen, and chose their players. Akira chose Sonson, Chun-Li, and Hayato, while Asamu chose Ryu, Blackheart, and Servbot.  
"The legoman?"  
"You got a problem with it?"  
"Ha ha! Prepare to get wasted!"  
After playing the first round, Asamu had beaten her Sonson with his Ryu, then his Ryu was beaten by her Chun-Li. His Blackheart demolished Chun-Li, and all Akira had left was her Hayato. Finally, the Blackheart was beaten, but Hayato was beaten by the Servbot.  
"Ha! I showed you! This little legoman just kicked your butt!"  
"You're such a glutton for victory in these games, aren't you?"  
"They don't call me the Streetfighter Champ for nothin'."  
"I let you win."  
"Sure you did Akira."  
"Well, let's keep playing some rounds, okay?"  
"Sure."  
Edge and Gan gave up. They headed back to Gedo to find Daigo.  
"Daigo isn't here. What a bummer."  
"I'm too tired to walk anymore. We've been following Akira all over town and got into all sorts of trouble. I just wanna eat."  
"You and you're stupid eating habits. Exactly how many times do you eat a day?"  
"I'm not gonna answer that."  
"I figured you wouldn't. We should've played some games at the arcade. Oh well..."  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
Edge and Gan immediately turned around. It was Daigo and a few of his gang.  
"Oh, hey Daigo."  
"Where's Akira? Have you seen her today?"  
"Oh, we've seen her all day actu--mph!"  
"Nope, not since this morning, or I mean, afternoon."  
"Oh, so she must've just given you those big boxed lunches she made and split, huh? Maybe she's at home."  
Gan pushed Edge away.  
"She made us big boxed lunches?! She didn't give us any?"  
"What?"  
"Gan, you moron!"  
"What the heck's goin' on?"  
"No, don't get upset Daigo..."  
"I'm listening Edge."  
"Well..."  
Edge and Gan explained everything to Daigo. At the end of the discussion, Daigo stayed very quiet. Everyone around him began to back away from him.  
"Daigo-Sama?"  
"Da--Daigo?"  
"I'm fine...really...YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS PUNK'S NAME?!"  
"No..."  
"I want you two to go and find her, now!!!!!!!!!"  
"Right away!"  
"(If their description of this guy is correct, then that guy may be...)"  
It began to pour rain, as Akira and Asamu headed out of the arcade. The sun was setting, and they had completely lost track of time.  
"We'll never make it in this rain."  
"I know...ah--achoo!!!"  
"What's wrong Akira?"  
"Well...about a half an hour ago, I started feeling a little dizzy and my nose felt congested...I think I..."  
Akira began to collapse.  
"Akira! Akira! Hey kiddo, c'mon!"  
"Don't call me that...*cough cough* I think I caught my cat's cold or something."  
"I'll take you home."  
"No...my...ughhh..."  
Akira fainted and fell into Asamu's arms.  
"Akira!!!"  
  
...to be continued 


	3. 

Enjoy one of my favorite fanfics! -Chevi-chan  
  
Rival Schools Fanfic-Akira In Love 3  
By Chevi-Chan  
~Could it be? Is it Really Love?~  
  
Asamu, not sure of what to do next, lifted Akira and ran as fast as he could to his house, which was much closer than Akira's. He could feel Akira running a fever, which only made him run faster. In the meantime, Edge and Gan were having no luck in finding Akira, and didn't wanna return to Daigo until they did.   
"We're in trouble...what if that jerk took advantage of Akira?!"  
"He doesn't look like that type. What if somethng bad happened to both of them?"  
"Akira's one tough chick when it comes to fights, so I wouldn't worry about that."  
"Then where in the world could she be? If we don't find her, then Daigo will kill us."  
"Let's just re-track where she went today."  
"Allright."  
In Asamu's home, it was very quiet. Akira was on the sofa in the living room, which was dimmed with light. Asamu was making some soup in the kitchen, and running cold water in a bowl to keep Akira's fever down.  
"Uhh...what happened?"  
"Oh you're awake! Thank goodness. I was really worried about you. Here." Asamu set a cold towel on her forehead.  
"Uh. That's really cold...where am I? What happened Asamu?"  
"You fainted in the rain, and I brought here at my house."  
"Your house looks nice...either that or my dizziness is causing me to see things..."  
"Ha ha...just get some rest. Why don't you give me your phone number and I'll call someone to come get you."  
"No! Cough, cough!!!"  
"Hey now, don't get up. Just rest. If you don't want anyone to come and get you, then I won't call anyone. Just lay back and I'll get you some soup, okay?"  
"Kay..."  
Akira listened to Asamu and tried to rest. She was also very worried about Daigo, Edge, and Gan.  
"Here's your soup...Egg Drop."  
"Oh, thanks Asamu. Hey, I don't want you to trouble yourself over me. I'm...achoo!"  
"Hey, don't worry about it. My parents aren't home, so you won't be a bother, and besides, I'd never live it down if I just let you suffer there. If there's anything you need, name it."  
Akira smiled slightly and tasted the soup...it was really good.  
"Wow, this is delicious. Did you make this all by yourself?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I love it! Can I have some more when I'm done?"  
"Ha, sure you can."  
"Thank you Asamu. For everything."  
"You're welcome...what? Something wrong?"  
"You said you play the piano...and I see one over there..."  
"Oh yeah, you wanted to hear me play, right? Sure...I'll play something for you."  
Asamu sat at the piano and played a very enchanting melody for Akira.  
"(How pretty...he such a nice guy. Still...he'd never think of me as...)"  
"Story..."  
"What?"  
"This piece is called Story."  
"That's all."  
"Yeah, I guess it's just Story...but of what, I wonder..."  
The rain was still pouring outside and it was almost as if it were storming outside while Asamu was playing.  
"Do you want some more soup now?"  
"Oh, please continue playing. I can wait. It's too beautiful to stop in the middle. I'm fine."  
"Allright."  
As Akira listened, she fell asleep. Asamu stopped playing about 15 minutes after. he set a light blanket over her and went to wash the dishes he used.  
"Goodnight...Akira-Chan..."   
Morning began to crack through the window curtains, and it hit Akira's face. She opened her eyes just a little, and saw Asamu asleep on the smaller sofa next to her. He looked very uncomfortable.  
"Baka..." Akira just stared at the ceiling a while and noticed she didn't feel sick anymore...well, slightly, but not as bad as yesterday. She was really worried that Daigo might be angry with her, not to mention Edge and Gan. Asamu looked very peaceful while he was sleeping, not to mention he was snoring a little.  
"I have to go...I'd better leave while Asamu is asleep."  
Akira got up and made sure to give her blanket to Asamu, then quiet walked out, making sure to lock the door.  
"Thank you...Asamu..."  
As she began to walk away, Asamu caught up with her, still with sleep in his eyes.  
"Asamu?"  
"Hey you, what're you doing? You still look sick."  
"I have to go home, Asamu. My brother is not going to be happy."  
"At least let me come with you so I can explain to your brother, okay?"  
"I dunno."  
"What? Is there something wrong?"  
"Not really..."  
"Then c'mon, let's go."  
"Oh...kay..."  
Daigo waited on the porch of the front door with Edge and Gan.  
"Edge, remind me to kick your ass later today, okay?"  
"Yes Daigo..."  
"Gan, you too."  
"Allright..."  
Two silhouttes began to appear over the horizon, heading toward the house.  
"Hey, it's Akira!"  
"Sister?"  
Akira appeared, and Daigo immediately ran to her.  
"Don't get too close, big brother. I haven't been feeling good..."  
"I was so worried Akira. Where were you?"  
Asamu stepped up.  
"I took care of her, Daigo-Sama..."  
Daigo glared at Asamu and flew a punch at him, knocking him down.  
"Ah, Daigo?"  
"Get out of here...now."  
Asamu got up with the help of Akira, and wiped his face.  
"Daigo...you still haven't forgiven me?"  
"I don't wanna see you around me or Akira."  
"Daigo, what's the matter?" Asked Akira.   
"Akira, you just stay out of this."  
"Daigo, will you just..."  
Edge and Gan backed up Daigo.  
"You heard Daigo, now get the heck outta here!"  
"Right."  
Asamu looked at Daigo, then at Akira. Akira had distress in her eyes.  
"Akira...I'm sorry. Daigo."  
With that, Asamu walked off.  
"Huh? What the...big brother, what was that all about?"  
Daigo refused to answer.  
"Big brother???"  
"..."  
"Fine...Asamu!!!"  
"Hey Akira!" Yelled Edge.  
"Let her go, Edge."  
"You mean that guy's...?" Asked Gan.  
"Yeah...that was Yudachi."  
Akira ran behind Asamu.  
"Asamu, wait!"  
"Akira, you heard your brother. You'd best listen to him."  
"Not until I find out what's going on."  
"Akira, listen to me. Go with your brother and forget about me. I knew this would eventually happen."  
"If you knew, then why did you hang out with me these past three days? Why? What is it with you and Daigo? Does it have something to do with the gang?"  
Asamu kneeled down and put his hand on Akira's shoulder.  
"Akira...it's best you don't know. Daigo knows that too."  
"Why won't you tell me? Aren't we supposed to be friends?"  
"Yeah...at least that's what we got to be...is friends. Listen Akira, I've done some things I shouldn't have, but I don't regret my descision to be with you these past days. I wanted to see what the rough and tough Akira Kazama was all about. I appreciate it...your not at all like most girls. You're different."  
"You act as if we'll never see eachother again."  
"Maybe it's for the best."  
"Dammit Asamu! Tell me what's going on?"  
"I don't have the courage to tell you. My past is my business. Goodbye Akira. Give your brother my apologies."  
Asamu turned around to walk away.  
"Asamu! Do...do you believe in love at first sight?"  
Asamu stopped, without turning around.  
"Why?"  
"Because...because I..."  
"..."  
"Because you're the only guy that I think I've..."  
Asamu stared at her.  
"Eventhough it's only been a few days, somehow, I can't help but feel this something about you."  
Asamu turned around.  
"I'll...have to get back to you..."Asamu walked away, as Akira stood there...so embarrassed and confused.  
  
  
...to be continued  
...to be continued 


End file.
